Change Of Events
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Orland sits by the cherry blossom trees outside Alverna's school and memories of a certain red-haired girl come to mind. Implied OrlandxAria drabble. R&R Please!


Author's Note: I was extremely bored when I wrote this. -_- I was doing some last-minute schoolwork and my thoughts drifted over to my all time favorite Rune Factory pairing: OrlandxAria.

...Feel free to flame all you want; it's just a drabble. So it's probably nothing special. If anybody's OOC, sorry.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment and nothing more; no money is made from this RF fic whatsoever.

**[;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;]**

_**Change Of Events:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Orland's POV:**_

I sit down against one of the Cherry Blossom trees outside Alverna Academy. Today was the sixth of Spring.

Staring blankly at the few students of the school, a sigh escapes me. Everybody having lunch together; me being the only one not there. It's always been this way. I just never had in interest in being with them.

There I see: Roy and Cammy sitting on a stump together eating and chatting about the school's last lesson with Mana. It's strange, the two of them _should_ be much older then everybody but they're the same age as us: sixteen. It must be a time paradox in the atmosphere...

Oh, and there's Leann and the those two twins, Sera and Serena. Leonal is also there...talking with both Aaron and Aria.

Closing my eyes and resting my head back against the tree I feel somewhat left out. I know I shouldn't feel this way...it's strange.

Running my fingers through my slightly longer blond hair, memories suddenly come to me. Memories of the past...more specifically back when all of us where kids; seven years old.

That was the time Aria and Aaron's father, Kyle, disappeared. I remember them searching for him all the time. Even getting help from the other kids; strangely enough, Aria always tried to get my help...she even gave me gifts, did requests on the bulletin board, and talked to me. ...Hmm...I also remember that time she convinced me to do that stupid pretend wedding...

Wait...what's this?

"I can't be..." I mumbled to myself; touching my cheeks as I opened my eyes.

...Blushing. Over thinking about that day we did that stupid thing. I just can't believe that I eventually developed a crush on the girl. ...And I still do.

Sighing again, I take a sip of water to cool down. I watch Aria by the school; chatting away and enjoying time with her _friends_.

It's not like I'm jealous or anything; I just prefer to be alone and study hard.

"Yeah! Then the buffamoo charged at Aaron!"

"Sis, that wouldn't have happened if you went over to the rock to grab the fishing pole!"

"Oh Aaron, Aria. Stop whining! ...Can I see the bruise, Aaron?"

"...Leann...?"

I rolled my eyes as I heard them. But I have to admit; I didn't actually mind listening to Aria because she is very amusing and interesting; something she got from her mother, Julia. However, she does have of Kyle's personality and looks.

I glanced down absentmindedly at the remaining of my lunch and wrapped it back up and placed it back in my bag. I wasn't too hungry anymore; I was so lost in memories.

Memories of Aria...all the times she would be there right by my side. Darn, she's around me so much that my mom and Egan believes that we're dating.

...Dating Aria? Well that actually doesn't sound-

"Hi, Orland~!"

-Too bad.

I look up and blink repeatedly as I see Aria standing there bending over with her eyes closed and smiling brightly.

"...Aria?" I ask; kind of surprised that I didn't see or hear her sooner.

She giggled and opened her eyes; revealing those _pretty_ hazel eyes. Her smile never fading as she looked at me.

"We saw you over here by yourself...I was wondering if you would like to come eat lunch with us." She explained. "Would you like to?"

I was sure I looked surprised by that. This certainly is a change of events for once. I sighed and sat up some more.

"...I guess." I replied tonelessly.

Looking at Aria's smile grow wider as she giggled briefly, I couldn't help but feel my heart _flutter_. Damn, I hope it wasn't noticeable that I was actually happy...

"Then c'mon!"

I blink as she extends her hand, apparently for me to grab. Without hesitation I grab her hand and stand up along with her. I felt...weird when I realized what happened. My face feeling much warmer before as I saw she had interlocked our hands.

"Aria?"

Aria smirked and teasingly winked at me; I still saw the tinge of pink along her face as she did so. In the background I heard a collection of whistles and even some bold "it's about time one of them makes move to end the _suspense_ that's killing me!" from Roy and Sera.

I glare at everyone else; a glare I obviously got from my father.

"Ignore 'em, Orland. It's not worth it." Aria said to me; obviously teasing.

I sigh and grab my bag; we then walked back over to everybody and finished lunch. Everyone else around me talked. I occasionally threw in comments as well. It actually felt..._nice_?

The entire time, Aria and me sat by each other. And nobody else seemed to notice that our hands were still interlocked. I didn't mind. Why would I? It actually felt nice.

Soon, thee bell rang and everyone else hurried into class. The two of us however, got up and finally released our hands. Aria grinned slyly at me.

"Orland, remember back a long time ago when we had that _pretend_ wedding as kids?" Aria asked me; catching me off guard.

I blink and stare at her in confusion.

"...Yes."

Aria smiled and twirled around slightly with both hands behind her back.

"Well...how about we do the _real_ thing sometime?" Aria suggested; now grinning slyly at me.

I felt my eyes widen at that and my face felt like it was on fire! Did she just say that we should get married sometime? Well...we _are_ the legal age but...

"The offer's on the _table_. We'll get back on that one sometime!" Aria told me.

She giggled and stood up on her toes slightly; since I was a few inches taller then her. She did the unexpected then: she _kissed_ me quickly on the lips. I stared in shock and she blushed furiously while smirking.

"Woo! Go Aria!" I heard Cammy cheer from the school's entrance; apparently, she didn't actually leave yet...but I was too _stunned_ to think about that.

Aria walked off quickly towards and school with Cammy, and I followed slowly behind; blushing and looking shocked.

Oh well, at least _nobody_ saw the rare small smile I had on my face. This day certainly was a change of events...

_**End.**_

**[;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;]**

…Yeah, sorry if it was a little bit rushed. As I write this author's note, I'm getting ready to go to bed! -_-

Sorry if this was a little weird, I was bored after all! :) I love this pairing...and Orland's so cute! ;)

Let me know how this was. I'm interested. Anything at all you have to say about it?

BTW, I don't mind writing something in a guy character's point of view; I've heard of some girls that don't like too. -.- Well, I don't mind. As I writer, you should at least try! Besides, I've got a tomboy-ish attitude and a little brother...plus some guy friends AND a boyfriend. So it's not like I don't have any guys around to help me that if I'm stuck!

Read and review!


End file.
